


Lumpy's Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Short, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy's Birthday

It was Lumpy's birthday.

He spent all of it sneezing his head off.

On his birthday, his allergies' intensities reached an all time high.

He lost every one of the games because his sneezes made him lose focus.

He tried to have some cake, but the smoke from the candles made him sneeze all over it.

And he didn't get to open his presents because he was too busy sneezing.

It was a tough birthday.

But do you know what the worst part of it was?

He couldn't figure out what was making him sneeze in the first place.

Maybe he just had a really bad cold.


End file.
